Meant To Be
by lavandalove
Summary: Sometimes it doesn't take some grand gesture, life or death situation or meddling friends to push things along. Sometimes time is all it's needed. When two people are meant to be together they'll find their way to each other. My second lemon.


Lucy wasn't an expert on romance. In fact one could even argue that Lucy was defunct in that particular way. She simply didn't know what to do with boys who flirted with her. Sure, she used her looks and appeal to her advantage whenever possible, mostly with great results, but in real situations she had no clue what to do with men who came on to her.

So it was an understatement to say that Lucy had been a fish out of water the first time Natsu had kissed her. She'd responded to the kiss out of sheer shock and kept responding to kisses that came after for the same reason. She couldn't really make rhyme or reason why Natsu suddenly changed his behavior towards her.

He'd never exhibited any behavior that hinted at any attraction towards her, right? Admittedly, she wouldn't really know, but she knew Natsu, he was just as defunct as her when it came to romance. Right?

Apparently not. Natsu didn't say much regarding their sudden change of relationship, Lucy said even less, but he seemed to relish in it. He was kissing her every opportunity he got and if Lucy was honest with herself she loved it.

Natsu was hot, and not just because he was a Fire Dragon Slayer. He was one of the most attractive guys she'd ever met, hands down. She wasn't blind, she'd always known that her partner was hot, it was just that his personality was pretty much a deterrent to any kind of romantic relationship.

Not anymore. He wasn't pushy or demanding, but slowly and surely he'd changed the nature of their interactions. Kissing came first, sporadic and far between, until it suddenly became an everyday day part of them. A kiss hello, a kiss goodbye, a kiss because she's said or done something that made him laugh, a relieved kiss that she hasn't been hurt.

Brief and chaste at first, their kisses also evolved, until one night they spent hours just kissing on her couch. She never would have guessed that having someone else's tongue in her mouth would feel so good. Or having her tongue in someone else's mouth.

The way they talked to each other changed too. What they said to each other more personal and intimate than anything either would say in front of anyone else. And that was mostly what drove the point home to Lucy. They were definitely more than friends. In fact, even without any such words being said, she knew they were in love.

When Natsu one day held her close and whispered those three words in her ear, she'd only sighed and smiled. Responding in kind had been the most natural thing to do.

After that, their physical relationship started developing.

Over the years Natsu had gotten to see her naked more than she liked to admit, he'd also groped her more often than was probably healthy. But none of that had prepared her for the rush of pleasure when Natsu had first touched and squeezed her breasts when their kissing had gotten heavier and their hands more adventurous.

No romance novel in existante could have prepared her for their first time. Seeing him naked, being naked as well, touching and being touched, kissing, licking, biting… It was the single most overwhelming experience of her life.

Awkward, slightly painful and uncomfortable, it had still been the most beautiful thing that had ever happened to her.

Her first taste of love. And she was lucky to have it with her best friend, the person she trusted the most in the world. The person she loved most in the world.

After that everything had changed. Neither of them could deny what had happened, not that either of them wanted to. They'd somehow slipped into being a couple without consciously thinking about it. It had seemed natural. It still did. Sharing not only her life, but her body with Natsu was the most natural thing in the world.

And certainly the most pleasurable.

For a boy who'd somehow skipped puberty, Natsu sure knew what he was doing when their clothes came off.

Like now with his head between her legs, licking, sucking at the sensitive bundle of nerves while his long, hot fingers slipped in and out of her drenched opening, making her sob with pleasure. He loved doing this and Lucy loved it too, craved it even. Her orgasm was no surprise, but the intensity still shocked her as she arched off the bed and couldn't contain the cry of his name.

He had surprised her that day. She hadn't been expecting to find him waiting for her in her bed when she came home. Naked. And ready. Not that she was complaining, a naked Natsu waiting in her bed was stuff dreams were made of.

He'd pounced on her without warning, discarding her clothes in record time, kissing her senseless all the while. Damn, but he could turn her on with just a look, a glance from his burning dark eyes and she was putty in his hands.

Like she was now as he kissed his way up her body, pausing to suck each nipple briefly before he captured her lips in a bruising kiss and slid slowly inside her.

The kiss broke as both moaned and their eyes met.

"Hey," Lucy whispered with a slow, sexy smile and he responded in kind.

"Hey there, Luce." Then his eyes closed as her walls squeezed around his member and he moaned again. "Damn, but you feel so good. So hot and tight and wet and- fuck! Do that again!"

Natsu was a vocal creature. Sex was no exception. At first she'd been embarrassed when he talked while he made love to her, she simply didn't know how to respond. When he'd first called her womanhood 'pussy', she'd been mortified. When she'd taken him in her mouth for the first time and he'd fisted his hands in her hair, muttering, "Yeah, that's great. Suck my dick just like that, Luce," she'd choked. She was mostly used to it by now and accepted this side of him just like she accepted any and all sides of Natsu.

She raised her legs to wrap around his hips and they started moving slowly at first, relishing in the feeling of the most intimate parts of them connecting, becoming one. Sex was a connection Lucy had never thought possible. The first time they'd done this she'd almost ended up crying from the intensity of it. Being one with Natsu felt like the natural state of her being and when they finished she couldn't help but feel empty.

So she relished in the connection while she had it, holding on tight with her arms, legs and inner muscles, meeting his thrusts, kissing every inch of skin she could reach.

Natsu picked up the pace when her hips started jerking harder and the walls of her vagina constricted even tighter around his member. He also quieted down, concentrating instead on the way they moved against and with each other. The only sounds in the room were flesh meeting flesh and their quiet moans and sighs.

When his hips started moving even faster, Lucy dug her nails into his back, bit his shoulder. That coil deep in her womb was going to snap any second now. Pleasure washed over her in wave after scorching wave and she shivered, her thighs quivering, eyes screwed tightly shut.

When she finally exploded she saw fireworks behind her closed eyelids, stars dancing in the darkness. She could never get enough of this, could never get tired of the way her body responded to his. And his to hers.

She was treated to the front row seat of the beauty that was Natsu's orgasm. Mouth open, eyes closed his entire body seemed to seize up and then freeze, only his hips still moving, pistoning against her own, three, four times. Then a deep, rumbling growl escaped his throat as she felt boiling heat spill inside her. Afterwards he collapsed on top of her and they held each other for long moments, not moving, before he roused slightly and started kissing her face, his hips moving gently again, gliding in and out.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying their closeness and the moments of perfect peace and happiness.

Lucy loved these moments the most. Reality had the nasty habit of being a bitch, intruding when it was least wanted, so she relished in those stolen minutes as much as she could.

"Love you," she whispered, threading her fingers in his hair and felt Natsu purr in her neck.

"Love you too, Luce," he responded with a grin, lifting up on his elbows, leaning down to kiss and lightly nip the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

Really, Lucy considered herself defunct in the romantic aspects of life. But you didn't really have to know anything as long as you could love. And she loved Natsu, there was no doubt about that. The only thing she needed to know was that he loved her back and of that she was certain.

Everything else they'd figure out when and if it came along. And they'd do it together.

**AN: So my second lemon. I figured I should practice for when the time comes to justify the M rating in _Heavenly Triad._****It's not as long as _Precious_, but I hope that you like it and will let me know what you think. **


End file.
